The North Shadow
by Vinna Bjornsal
Summary: <html><head></head>They were confused. He ran through the trees better than the best Elves. He punched harder than the strongest Uruk-hai. He was faster than a starving Hobbit near food, and he was only mildly annoyed when the Balrog set him aflame. Gandalf was just as lost. After all, he LOOKED like a Man... (Currently undergoing rewrite to upgrade quality and make you peeps love it more)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, dear readers, to my first story. It's going to be a long trip, so buckle down and prepare.

In this story, Naruto manages to ruin Madara's Master Plan For Ultimate Evilness by trying to get out of a jutsu's range. He lands in Middle Earth, and then shit gets real.

Summary: They were confused. He ran through the trees better than the best Elves. He punched harder than the strongest Uruk-hai. He was faster than a starving Hobbit near food, and he was only mildly annoyed when the Balrog set him aflame. Gandalf was just as lost. After all, he LOOKED like a Man...

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Lord of the Rings. Any attempts to sue me will be met with a Balrog..

Edit 12/23/14: Edited version of the first chapter. I changed some things, fixed others, and added some parts. I may have take some away, too. I hope you enjoy, and the awesomeness doesn't blind you.

Edit 1/1/15: I've watched Battle of the Five Armies. Which means this story is going to be changed some more to fit the plot, and I'm going to do some things to make it smoother.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he broke free of Madara's control. The younger shinobi had made the mistake of using the Kyuubi's chakra against Madara, and had immediately regretted it. Madara had subjugated him, using his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi, and forced him to attack his friends.<p>

Luckily, they had a contingency plan in place, and Yamato, also known as the contingency plan, had bound him with his Mokuton, sending the demon's chakra back down to the seal. Then Kakashi came into play, and his Mangekyou began to swirl in a pattern Naruto was familiar with.

"Sorry, but we cannot afford to lose you, Naruto," he said, before several things happened at once.

Naruto quickly created a clone, which instantly threw a Hiraishin kunai, which was the last he had, and it just happened to land in Madara's eyes, stabbing through them, and piercing into his brain. Madara died of a brain hemorrhage. Kakashi activated Kamui, just as Naruto used his Hiraishin.

And then he was gone.

The clone proofed from existence, and Kakashi swore. He couldn't sense Naruto in his Kamui dimension, nor in this dimension.

Yamato blinked and shrugged, before he summoned a wooden prison to carry Madara's corpse in. The prison was then sealed into a scroll, which was sealed into a rock that was sealed into another scroll, which was then burned. The ashes were summarily sealed away, and the scroll was thrown into Kakashi's Kamui.

Ninja didn't believe in overkill.

"At least we won," the Mokuton-user said, a deadpan look on his face before they vanished from the wasteland that was once the Land of Stone.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he woke up in his mindscape, his body in a massive amount of pain.<p>

**"Talk about having the Luck of the Devil, boy,"** came the booming voice of Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked and looked at the massive fox in confusion.

**"You killed Madara, entirely on accident. Then, you mixed two Space-Time Ninjutsu, and you survived. You cannot use chakra as you used to, and you... No, WE are no longer in the world we called home... But you survived. Miraculously."**

Naruto sighed, and winced as he felt the injuries of his latest battle catch up to him in his mind.

"How bad is it? And what are my new limits," Naruto asked. The Kyuubi merely grinned at his partner.

**"We can no longer utilize elemental jutsu, for reasons nobody knows. We still are able to preform the Rasengan, and Bijuudama, but only because they are pure energy manipulations. Our limited knowledge of seals is still available to us, and useful. The rest of our chakra is increasing your body's endurance, strength, speed, and agility. Your bones and muscles are becoming denser, and your eyesight is also increasing. As for where we are, I briefly took control of your body while you were unconscious, and gathered intel.**

**"The land we are now in is called Middle Earth. We were found by the local deities, known as Valar, and they healed us, and gave us the basic historical, herbal, lingual, and cartographical knowledge. They also warned of dark times coming. An Ainur ****named Sauron is stirring, and he is far darker than Madara could ever dream to be. He is as strong as two of me, and three times as cunning, from what they have shown me of him."**

Naruto snorted.

"Then we'll just do as we always do, and grow strong enough to crush him into the dust," he said. He grinned at Kurama, who snorted in response, though he was very clearly grinning. His eyes glinted with the prospect of everything they had yet to fight.

Naruto's body suddenly began to fade.

**"Prepare brat. The ones outside do not seem kindly. And the Valar were rather unspecific about where we would land."**

There was a pause and then Naruto woke up.

* * *

><p>The opening of his eyes brought two kinds of awareness.<p>

One, he was in a very dark place. There was a torch, but it was around a corner, outside of his new accommodations.

The second thing Naruto was aware of was the very ugly beast holding a glowing bar of metal very close to his body.

"Where yous come from," the being asked. It spoke with a very rough voice, and glowing eyes were glaring at him.

Naruto held a straight face as he looked the being in the eye. A sudden burst of KI made the beast stumble, and Naruto pulled on the chains that bound his hands. The links stretched, and then snapped.

"You will answer my questions, Orc, or you will die a very painful death," Naruto spoke as Kurama began to feed him information on the beast's species, and the lands outside this room.

Naruto grabbed a single coal from the fire the Orc had used to heat up the bar, and trailed it over the beast's face.

The Orc whimpered, and Naruto shoved the coal into the thing's left eye.

The Orc screamed.

"Where am I? How did I get here," Naruto demanded.

"You's in Mordor! Fell from sky, yous did," the Orc cried, grabbing at Naruto's arm and hand in a futile attempt to stop the coal from digging into his eye.

"How do I get out of this place?" Naruto tossed the cold coal aside and grabbed another, putting it close to the Uruk's other eye.

"You's near exit! Wall behind yous lead to outside!" Naruto grinned and put the coal in the Orc's mouth, and then he slammed the Orc's head into the stone floor, killing it.

"Thank you." Then he turned around, and formed a Rasengan in his right hand, before he shoved it into the wall.

The wall vanished into dust, and Naruto frowned. Multiple color skinned Orcs paused their meals and stared at him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Fear me, and die," he said. The shinobi vanished, and three of the Orcs fell.

Naruto reappeared, holding a broken pike handle in his hands. He discarded it for a crude sword.

The Orcs roared, and charged Naruto en masse.

Naruto smirked, and threw his head back, and issued his own roar.

His roar shook the mountain below them, and threw the Orc legion aside as if they were merely paper in a hurricane.

Then he charged. Black blood flew everywhere as Naruto tore through them, merciless in his charge.

* * *

><p>Far further north, a barely open eye of fire watched Naruto's fight, the man in the pupil barely concealing his interest.<p>

"I have not seen such grace in a fighting style since Celebrimbor... Nazgûl! Bring me that Man! He will join us, or die," the deep and melodic, yet rumbling and tired, voice of Sauron demanded of his servants.

The nine wraiths of the former Kings of Men stood, and left.

Above Mordor, the ash-filled sky crackled with lightning red as blood. The tainted ground shook with the laughter of the Dark Lord of Mordor, the most powerful being in Middle Earth since Morgoth.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in a now empty Orc stronghold as the only living being, aside from the birds that came to feast upon the dead.<p>

Before him was a crude anvil, made of obsidian, and all the tools one would need to craft weapons.

They, too, were made of Obsidian. A stone furnace was a few feet away, already burning hot.

Naruto took the hammer from the anvil and looked at the metals available to him. He needed to modify the tools he had to make a weapon.

He saw a very shiny bar of a metal similar to silver, and took hold of it.

**'Mithril. A strong metal, but rare. They must have stolen it from the abandoned Dwarven cities in Moria. Use it,'**Kurama said through Naruto's mind. Naruto set the bar into the fire, and frowned after a while. The bar refused to heat up, being cold to the touch after an hour of being in the fire.

"The flame isn't hot enough," he muttered. Naruto looked around, and saw a barrel of something.

The shinobi grabbed it and tossed it into the fire. The flames licked at the barrel, and the thing exploded. He winced, but at least the fire was larger now and the forge itself hadn't been harmed.

Naruto unsealed a fan he'd received from Suna as a gift, and began fanning the flames.

This was the beginning of a long night, he decided, as he began shaping the tools he needed.

* * *

><p>After nearly two days of restlessly toiling over the blade, Naruto had finally managed to forge himself a Mithril katana.<p>

The pommel and guard were obsidian, edged with gold, as well as the sheath. The hilt was wrapped in leather, rather than cloth, and the blade was glowing a slight blue color.

He'd not found any water to quench the blade, so he'd made due with the blood of the Orcs he'd killed.

The sheath had a sentence etched into it in kanji.

'Guardian,' it read in gold. Naruto had also taken the time to install an automatic blade sharpener into the sheath, ensuring his blade wouldn't dull easily.

Naruto had also taken the time to get himself some clothes. After a vigorous cleaning, the Jinchuuriki had acquired a tunic, pants, boots, gloves, and a cloak.

The clothing was all black, and the cloak had fur atop shoulder armor.

He'd also taken the time to forge gauntlets, shin guards, and thigh armor from the steel the Orcs had kept. He'd also taken the time to melt the weapons and armors laying around down, and sealed them away to be sold later.

Naruto stood at the entrance to the stronghold with an explosive tag in hand, and grinned as he slapped it onto the cornerstone of the gateway.

The tag sizzled, and Naruto ran, still grinning as the mountain disappeared under a plume of smoke.

* * *

><p>The Nazgûl arrived a few hours later, only to see the smoking ruins of the former Orc stronghold.<p>

After searching the entire complex, the head of the Ringwraiths closed his eyes and called upon his master.

'The Man has escaped, and leveled the stronghold. He has looted everything as well, my master,' the Ringwraith mentally projected to his lord.

Sauron, high atop his Tower, gazed at the man with his lidded great Eye, and smiled a soft smile of exhaustion.

"Then perhaps he will give me a challenge. Force him to remain within Mordor. He will become an even greater foe beyond these lands, this Man from Beyond Arda," he spoke. The Nazgûl gave his lord a nod of acknowledgment, and the connection closed.

Sauron threw his head back and laughed. His ghostly white hair waved in an invisible wind, as volcanic thunder rumbled in the skies above.

He turned his Gaze to the Man that had garnered his personal attention, and attempted to Gaze into his heart.

What he got shocked him even more. A giant fox greeted his Sight with a roar. The Tower below Sauron wavered, but remained standing. One roar would not knock down a tower as strong as Barad-Dur, with centuries of magic in it's foundations and in every cornerstone.

'So that is what happened to Morgoth after his crown became his collar...'

Sauron laughed again, a darker laugh, yet one of amusement.

"Come, and face the Darkness, Warden of Morgoth's Fragment! Fall, and kneel before me!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's attention snapped northwards, as his cerulean eyes became red, and his pupils slitted.<p>

He felt the Kyuubi's chakra swell within him, and a roar issued from his mouth against his will. The corrosive chakra pulsed outside of him, and the ground shook below him.

Thunder boomed, and the sky spoke clearly, "Come, and face the Darkness, Warden of Morgoth's Fragment! Fall, and kneel before me!"

Naruto glared at the sky with eyes of ruby.

"The only way I will bow to anything... **IS AS A CORPSE!"****  
><strong>

Naruto grabbed the closest rock, and threw it north.

* * *

><p>Sauron saw the Man sized boulder be thrown, and stood for the first time since his Awakening. His legs were shaky, but he stood under his own power nonetheless.<p>

The stone flew up, and vanished above the ashen sky. Then, it fell, a flaming ball of doom and destruction, headed directly for Sauron.

The Dark Lord threw his arm aside, as if slapping a servant.

The boulder splintered, and the flaming shards were directed ground around his fortress.

"Then you will become a Corpse," he growled as his eyes ignited with an unholy flame and his body collapsed into his throne.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

To clear some things up;

Naruto touching the fiery coals. The Healing is a basic Jinchuuriki side affect, so I gave Naruto a gift. He is immune to Fire entirely.

Naruto's speed and strength. He's 22, and at this point, due to the Shiki Fuin(which absorbs Kurama's chakra, and makes it Naruto's, and will do this until the Kyuubi is out of Chakra. Thus, he has near infinite chakra, but most of it can't be used as jutsu.), he has absorbed 5 tails of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto being unable to use elemental jutsu. Well, I had to nerf him to make him godlike. The land of Arda is vastly different from the Elemental Nations. So I took away the jutsu that manipulated his chakra into the elements as a side-effect of being in a foreign land. Arda and Naruto use two separate energies. They 'vibrate' on two different spiritual 'frequencies'.

Sauron being as strong as he is. Well, when I see Sauron, I envision him as this badass guy who has more power in his little finger than most of the Valar. His power also isn't tied to the One Ring, just so you know. The canon ending sucked.

There are many different Tolkein elements in here.

Sauron's appearance is the one he has in Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. There are many elements of The Silmarillion to be incorporated to give Naruto an edge.

Morgoth IS a canon character. He was the first Bad Guy in Arda, and his iron crown was beaten into a collar around his neck when he lost his war. His enemies chained him up and threw him into the Void. In this story, his power escaped, and became the Juubi. He lost his mind to the Void, and when the Rikudou Sennin split the Juubi, he added a bit of his own mind to the Bijuu.

Sauron was his lieutenant, but converted most of Morgoth's forces to his own cause. Sauron has, by the way, been around since the creation of the lands we call Middle Earth.

And that's it. So, leave a favorite, and a review if you desire. I thrive in your attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Something I left out of the last chapter...

This is pre-Hobbit. Which means Sauron is nowhere near fully Awake. Thus, he's gonna get even stronger. And when I said the Ring wasn't his power source, what I meant was he knew that pouring almost all of himself into the Ring was a bad idea. So he only poured just enough to subjugate the other Rings, and then stopped. He will be severely weakened if he loses it, but he will still be pretty frikking strong.

Fallen-Ryu? Prepare your mind to be blown. The mithril katana isn't enchanted, but it will be razor sharp. Naruto is more rigid than Celebrimbor, but a Shinobi is required to be fluid. As both a shinobi and a Jinchuuriki, Naruto is extremely flexible. The kid could hide from ANBU in broad daylight in a bright orange jumpsuit. I think he'd HAVE to be some kind of contortionist. And I have a plan for Sauron that would make Tolkein think Naruto is screwed. Remember: Morgoth became the Juubi. The Kyuubi is part of the Juubi. Sauron is weaker than Morgoth, but makes up for it with his brilliance, but is still WAY stronger than Kyuubi. He could fight Gyuuki and Kurama at once, or every Bijuu from Shukaku to Chomei at the same time. Also, Naruto will be getting one major upgrade soon.

Jeebus ho118? That will be explained soon.

Kylevalheru? Something will happen soon.

Saucy Handles? Neither in the Naruto universe, nor the world of Arda, do the laws of Death WE follow apply. In Naruto, there's the Edo Tensei. In LotR, there's the Elves, Ghûls, skeletons. Saying he'd only bow as a corpse is another way of saying 'over my dead body'.

I know I fucked up the geography. Mordor is NOT to the north of Arda. I'm just too lazy to go back and fix everything... . so turn your maps of Arda once to the left, so that Mordor is North. That is now the map I am using..

Sorry for the long wait, so ONTO THE STORY!

Edit 12/23/14: Turns out the geography was fine. Naruto merely landed south of Barad-Dur, and makes everything okay!

* * *

><p>Naruto crouched behind a boulder atop a mountain ledge, overlooking the Black Gate from inside Mordor. He silently swore as he looked at the nine horsemen guiding the massive army of Orcs into ranks, at the Black Gate.<p>

A trio of massive, ugly beasts were held in shackles, and were pushing a massive wheel that seemed to lift the Black Gate.

It had been two months since his arrival. He'd taken refuge near the Black Gate, but had never managed to get this close before. The Wraiths had fortified the Gate themselves.

The gate suddenly opened, and Naruto ran for it, trying to escape.

The boy never noticed the almost invisible eyes of the Nazgûl following him. And when they appeared around him, in a circle, he ran straight into an armored black stallion that reeked of death. Considering it was a decaying corpse held together by shadows, it had a good reason to smell dead.

The Nine former kings raised their hands, and flames made of pure darkness blasted into Naruto's body.

The Dark Wraithfire did not touch his body. No, he remained mostly physically unharmed. But still he screamed, for the flames burned not his body, but his very soul. His chakra coils were invaded by the foreign fire, burning him on the inside.

But then, something unforeseen happened. Something that Minato, the Shinigami, nor even Sauron could have ever predicted.

The Shiki Fuin melted under the flame. A dark red chakra erupted out, like a volcano, and enveloped Naruto, and it reached out in the form of nine tails, and grabbed the Nine, before it took on a corrosive quality.

The shadows wailed, but death would not take them, nor would the tails leave them. One made the mistake of reaching it's hands to the corrosive tail, only to suddenly erupt into ash.

All that remained was a lump of gold that used to be golden ring, sitting among a pile of smoldering ashes.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the ashes began to crawl into themselves. Boots formed, and the ash kept crawling up. Impossibly, the ashes formed a body, but something was different. This new body was not that of the Wraith, but of somebody, something, else.

There, at the Black Gate of Mordor, stood the Dark Lord, dressed in his armor with his mace at the ready.

The Dragon-scale mace pounded into Naruto's chest, and the flow of Kurama's chakra suddenly stopped, freeing the Nazgûl from the corrosive tails. The Eight riders fell back, retreating so they could heal. The incorporeal warriors were teleporting as rapidly as they could.

Sauron's boot slammed into the Shinobi's jaw as he swung the mace into Naruto's stomach.

The sharp dragon scales dug into the melted seal, and a red flash blasted the dark lord away.

Sauron looked at Naruto's wounds in amazement as they almost immediately vanished in a cloud of steam. The once cerulean eyes were now as red as the blood of Men. There were six whisker-like marks that enlarged. And the malice that was oozing from Naruto...

Sauron was giddy. The Orcs had long since fled, and the massive beasts, which Sauron knew to be cave trolls, were making very loud noises of terror, trying to get away, tugging at the very ends of their chains.

'This Man has terrified my army with this Presence. My Nazgûl are barely able to stand. He DESTROYED one of them, summoning me with the destruction of my Ring,' Sauron thought.

His Ring...

The flames that were Sauron's eyes burst forth from behind his helmet as he spotted the once powerful object.

This Man had reduced his Ring to a useless lump of metal!

Sauron charged Naruto, and swung his mace at his head. He barely managed to teleport backwards as Naruto's hand went to his blade and drew it in less than a second. The blade cut through the steel of his helmet, and Sauron's respect grew for the Man.

Blood, for the first time since his rise to power and the fall of his master, bled from a wound that stretched just under Sauron's eyes from cheekbone to cheekbone.

The wound slowly began to close, far slower than Naruto's own healing, yet fast enough to be called unnatural. Sauron's weapon was swung at Naruto's throat, but the ninja leaned back to dodge it, and lunged under it with a fast stab.

His katana buried itself into Sauron's shoulder, and came out the other side, causing the Dark Lord of Mordor to freeze, and vanish as he teleported away. The Nazgûl vanished as well, only leaving behind the lump of gold that was once one of the Nine Rings of Men.

Naruto grabbed his sword and began to scale the left wall of the Black Gate with his chakra alone, the cloak of acidic energy slowly fading into his skin.

At the top, he stopped, and sat atop the Gate itself. He saw the Greenwood, and the Lonely Mountain in the distance. He was almost home free, and out of Mordor.

Yet, when he leapt from the gate, he was blasted back as a deep purple barrier made itself known.

Naruto growled, and rushed it again, only to be blasted back even further.

"Wonderful. I'm stuck here," he said as he dusted himself off. Then he noticed the massive cave trolls, cowering in fear, still chained to the wheel.

Naruto walked up the the gate's wheel, and raised a single hand to it. His face was blank as he stared at the trolls.

"Oodama Rasengan," he said. A ball of swirling energy the size of a boulder formed, and destroyed the wheel in an instant.

"Run. Run as far from this gate as you can, and crush your masters underfoot in terror," he said, causing the simple beasts to roar in terror and run away with a flare of his chakra.

"Now to wait. This barrier surely cannot last forever," Naruto said. His hand idly collected the remnant of the Ring he destroyed, and he chucked it into the barrier.

The gold disappeared on impact, and Naruto frowned.

Sauron had set protections up to protect his dark forces from bombardment from the other side. Meaning Naruto was trapped until the barrier fell.

So the Shinobi sat down in the dust, and closed his eyes, only for a sharp pain to flare into his stomach.

A fox's head began to form in front of him, and Naruto immediately forced his way into his Mindscape, where he was greeted with an odd sight.

The Kyuubi's cage was melted. The seal was a puddle of white hot metal floating in the waters of Naruto's mind.

"Ne, this is bad," Naruto said, scratching his head.

Kurama sweat-dropped, and sighed. A claw idly scratched his chin.

**"Understatement of the year. Neither of us know how to fix the seal, and I really don't like the next way we can save ourselves from a fate worse than death," **Kurama said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, as if asking for an explanation.

**"Those Wraiths melted the seal. This means we will both die a very painful death, and then be eaten by the Shinigami, and suffer in Death's Stomach. There are three outcomes to this. One, we fix the seal. This option is impossible. Seals have never melted before, and especially not the Uzumaki Divine Seals. Not to mention, you can make gravity seals, storage seals, and explosive tags only. This seal is far beyond your level. The second option I will not allow, as it means doing nothing about this. We merge, and become a single, mindless beast like my predecessor, ultimately allowing Sauron to possibly control us with his power. The third and final option is our only chance at survival. We merge, and you gain my last four tails. Your body will be remade, and I will become a voice in your head as you become me. But my form is my own, which means you will have to pick a form of your own."**

Naruto blinked.

"So it's become a mindless being, die, or become a demon?" The Kyuubi nodded, and Naruto sighed.

"Option three, then. It benefits us both, as my becoming a demon could very well get us out of this place."

The Kyuubi grinned, and flooded Naruto's body with his last four tails. Naruto screamed as his cells were dissolved in acid, and his body was shredded from a molecular level.

Blood red chakra replaced his body, and slowly condensed into a human shape. The body was to be built for both speed and strength, as well as flexibility. Blonde hair grew longer, and cerulean eyes became a startling shade of violet, and they glowed with a power untapped. Bones formed from the chakra, and muscles grew over them. Tan skin covered the innards, and claws grew from the fingertips of Naruto's new hands. A number 9 appeared on his shoulder, as his armor reformed on his body from his super dense chakra. His katana, which had miraculously survived the ethereal maelstrom of power, was suddenly wreathed in a white-blue fire, and seemed to hum in excitement.

All of this took place in nine hours. Darkness covered the lands now, and rumor had spread in Mordor of the Red Cloaked Man and his deeds.

Naruto now stood at an intimidating 6'4" tall, and was built like a Featherweight MMA fighter. He was clothes in all black. His shirt was a matte black silk material under a leather cover, and was missing it's sleeves. Over that, his armor had become a glossy black color, with a red depiction of the Kyuubi on the front. It resembled a half-inch thick Jounin vest, but without the pockets, and made of metal. A red fur lined the inside, providing warmth and comfort normal armor lacked. Between the plate and the fur was a chainmail shirt, providing extra protection to him. He also wore a similar pair of gauntlets.

His pants were also black, and were also made of leather with a silk layer inside them. He wore a swordsman belt in the loops, and placed his fiery katana inside the sheath, and placed it in the belt. His thighs and shins had a plate of armor with red fur and chainmail under them, and he wore a pair of black leather boots, with a silk lining inside them. They had a plate of steel on the toes, and the soles were made of thick rubber.

Naruto's face was still adorned with his whiskers, and look the same for the most part, except for the thickness of aforementioned whiskers and the vulpine teeth in his mouth.

He raised a hand, and a red but otherwise normal Rasengan formed. Then the chakra construct bubbled, and Naruto quickly increased it's size, only for it to blow up in his face.

The Shinobi tried again, but the larger Rasengan bubbled again, and Naruto quickly threw it. The ball left his hand, and exploded against the barrier blocking him from the outside world.

It dimmed, and Naruto grinned.

This would be fun, he internally said while preparing another Rasengan.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip to the Hobbit, Before the meeting of the Company and after the meeting of Thorin and Gandalf)<p>

Naruto stared at the old man that sat in front of him, as he sipped the last of his ale from the mug.

"Are you Naruto, the Shadow of the North," the old man asked. Naruto took another bite of the stag stew he'd ordered.

Bless Gwendolyn and her amazing food, the Shinobi thought as he savored the taste.

"Who's asking, old man," he said.

The elderly man leaned forward, and whispered.

"Gandalf the Grey, acting as emissary of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Lonely Mountain." Naruto mentally bugged out, but his face was schooled into an expressionless mask. He spotted Gwen at the counter, and smiled and shook his head softly at her when she moved to come to his table.

"Why do you seek me," he asked, eating his stew at a sedate pace.

"The King wishes to reclaim the home of his forefathers from the darkness."

Naruto nodded once.

"A noble task. My payment," he asked. Gandalf nodded.

Naruto was a mercenary. He could be found once a week at The Rider's Stable, an inn with a pub he was fond of. The cook was a half-elf named Gwendolyn that lived with her mother, a human woman that owned the pub and inn.

Rumor had it that Naruto was sweet on her, which is why he travelled from a cave he'd claimed from Goblins that was set not too far from the Black Gate, all the way to Linhir, a settlement that was close to The Mouths of Anduin near South Gondor. A very long way that took him mere hours, if the rumors were to be believed. It did seem that the rumors of their courtship were true, though.

"Fifty thousand gold pieces, and a second blade, enchanted by the last Dwarven Enchanter, with my assistance." Naruto held a gloved hand out to Gandalf, who noted that Naruto had cut the finger tips of the gloves off to make way for his wicked looking claws.

"When and where do I meet up with this party," he asked. Fifty thousand gold pieces was a drop in the veritable ocean of the Dwarven Wealth, but the second sword, enchanted by a Dwarf with the help of THE Gandalf the Grey? Such a weapon would be priceless when he returned to Mordor to destroy Sauron.

"In a week, in Hobbiton, Shire. You'll know the door when you see it," the old wizard said. Naruto nodded, and finished his stew, before he took the bowl and his mug and vanished through a door that led to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Naruto set the last plate into the case, and then carried the case of dishes to the cupboards to be used again.<p>

A few feet away, Gwendolyn was smiling and humming a merry tune as she cooked up another pot of her stag stew. Her blonde hair was tied behind her and into a ponytail, revealing her short, pointed but still rounded ears. She was just shy of 6 feet tall, and was a skilled hunter and cook. Her eyes were a striking green color, and she wore a simple green huntress' outfit with an earthy brown vest, under a blue apron.

Naruto would hunt for the half-elf and her mother when he came to visit, and often left them more gold than necessary when he ate. He hunted rarer game, such as the Stag and the Iron Bears.

This made him famous enough, but he was also a mercenary, and had once fought a Graug bare-handed because he was bored. He was legendary for that feat alone, because the fight ended with Naruto dragging the Graug's carcass behind him, all the way to the nearest shop, where the Graug was sold and harvested for useful parts.

That day was also when he met Gwendolyn. They'd crossed paths as Naruto returned from the Graug's cave, and she was returning from her hunting trip.

Gwendolyn taught Naruto how to use the bow and arrow, and Naruto taught her how to use knives in combat.

Naruto heard a voice call out to him, and he blinked as he came out of his reverie.

"Come on, Naruto. My shift's over, and you promised you'd take me to a special place today," Gwendolyn said. Naruto perked up, and put his gloves back on, before smiling at the girl, and leading her out of the inn.

The duo walked to the nearby grove of trees, before Naruto picked his companion up.

"We'll get there faster this way," he said. Suddenly, he shot off, going speeds only Naruto could go.

Gwendolyn watched as the landscape blurred past them as they sped towards Naruto's cave.

It took a little less than three hours, before Naruto stopped running, and slowed down enough to walk into the cave. He carried Gwendolyn deep into the cave system, overcoming impossible obstacles in an inhuman manner before he stopped.

"We're almost there. Close your eyes," he said. Gwendolyn nodded, and shut her eyes.

Naruto suddenly jumped forward, and then up. He set his companion down and smiled softly at the room he'd found on accident.

"Open your eyes, Gwen," he said. The half-elf girl did, and gasped at what she saw. Man-sized crystals were everywhere. Amethysts, sapphires, diamonds, and even veins of silver were in a circular room, a cavity of riches in the side of a mountain.

A hole in the top of the circular room let sunlight in, and the light reflected off of the crystals and metals in ways she'd never seen before.

Naruto broke a chunk of the closest diamond off, and pulled a silver necklace from his pouch on his back. The diamond was set into the silver, where Naruto's chakra made the gemstone meld with it, before he handed it to her.

Gwendolyn gasped, as Naruto put the very valuable item in her hands.

"I have a job to do. Thorin Oakenshield has hired me to help him retake his father's kingdom from the dragon, Smaug. I accepted. So I wanted to give you this now, because it'll be a few weeks before I return, if not a season... I care for you, Gwendolyn. Deeply, and truly, from the deepest recesses of my heart. And I want you to stay with me, and I want to stay with you, forever. I asked your mother, and she told me it was ultimately your choice. Marry me," the Shinobi asked.

His half-elf friend smiled at him, and nodded vigorously. He unclasped the necklace, and Naruto placed it on her neck, a bright smile on his face.

Gwendolyn was ecstatic. She'd known he liked her, and she liked him back. They were often found subtly courting the other, with small gifts, and him taking her to places she normally couldn't go. She didn't know he was this serious about her, though, and it made her day.

But he would leave soon, to be a hero, and reclaim a Dwarven kingdom. So Gwen did something brazen.

She kissed Naruto, long and hard. She poured her emotions into the kiss, and a silent message was conveyed.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gwen sat atop the Black Gate, looking out into the lands of Mordor. A basket was sat between them, and a deerskin blanket was under them.<p>

"Your path will likely take you through the Greenwood," Gwen said as a sandwich touched her lips.

She took a bite as Naruto replied.

"You wish me to ask about Gawon," he asked, holding the sandwich for her.

Gwen nodded, and leaned onto Naruto's shoulder as they watched the red lightning and ash clouds of Mordor create a dark and beautiful spectacle above them.

* * *

><p>(Four days later)<p>

Naruto sighed as he laid Gwendolyn in her bed in Linhir. Hobbiton was a long ways away, even for him. He would be leaving in a few minutes, because he needed to get on the road before nightfall.

He had chosen a direct path, which was not at all safe. The mountains were supposedly infested with Goblins, and there were more than a few possible Graug sightings.

But it was quicker. No doubt, the rest of the party would beat him there.

So Naruto kissed the forehead of his bride-to-be, and set a note on the bedside table.

"I'll see you soon, Gwen-chan," Naruto said as he dashed towards Hobbiton, a smile on his lips, but a frown in his eyes.

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

Sorry for the long wait!

I can hear you now: "Naruto's engaged to an OC!? Betrayal! Death to the traitor!"

I have a habit of doing things my way. Which means, this story is like a river. It flows and you cannot stop it.

So you can all review and rant there.

And REMEMBER! Naruto is no longer human. He is, for the most part, a demon. Thus, he can do some pretty epic shit, which you will be seeing.

Such as fighting Graug, pissing of Dragons, fighting the most underplayed villain ever, and living up to his namesake.

... Maelstrom, you idjits. How the hell would he live up to a fishcake!?

The events of Shadow of Mordor have yet to happen. I intend to go over them, because they happen BETWEEN The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.

This is Vinna, SIGNING OFF!


	3. Chapter 3

So.. If I'm honest, I had forgotten this existed... Like, seriously. I'd forgotten this existed, checked my email, and saw people begging me to update...

I love you guys. Legit, you give me a reason to buckle down and write on.

So here's chapter three! No months of waiting required!

And remember! Mordor has changed locations! It is now in the NORTH of Arda, because The East Shadow isn't as catchy as The North Shadow...

Edit 12/23/14: Ignore the above. It was dumb.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the hulking form of the Graug in front of him, hiding behind a boulder as it sniffed the air, searching for him.<p>

There was only a day left for him to get to Hobbiton, and he'd been significantly slowed down when he managed to wander into a Graug breeding ground.

One filled with nesting Graug mothers.

Naruto flexed his arm, and decided to do something different.

He grabbed the boulder he was standing behind, and shot out a red chakra chain from his wrist. The chain had a kunai on the end, which embedded itself into the rocky side of a mountain. Then he pulled himself to the other side, boulder in hand.

When he passed the Graug, he slammed the boulder into it's mouth, and released his chain, before kicking the Graug.

The beast stumbled, and Naruto landed at it's feet, which he then grabbed, before his chakra began supporting his body.

Naruto swung the massive monster around, and threw it into the cliff side. A new cave formed, but Naruto wasn't done yet.

He stretched his hand up, and summoned an unstable Rasengan into it.

The ball of energy bubbled, and he threw it. It made contact with the Graug, and exploded. Chunks of Graug flew everywhere, but Naruto just ran.

That Graug had been the closest to the place he needed to go, which was around Helm's Deep. So he killed it, and was now bolting. The cave collapse and explosion would occupy the attention of the other mother Graugs, keeping them from following him to The Shire.

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and twilight began as soon as Naruto had stepped foot into Hobbiton.<p>

In all four years that he'd been here, he'd never seen a Hobbit until today. They stood up at a hilarious three feet tall, and looked like large children, with bigger bellies, and even larger feet. Naruto scratched his chin as he watched a trio of Hobbits chattering nearby about a feast.

He was about to ask directions to Bilbo's house when an old man in grey robes rode by.

A fireworks cart was attached to the back of his horse, and Gandalf sat on the seat of the carriage.

"You look lost, Master Wraithslayer," the old man said. A smile was on his face, a rather smug smile.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at his title. Sauron had made an army of wraiths in exchange for his rise being off set for a few more years. Naruto had been at Mina's Tirith when they attacked, and had single-handedly killed twenty of the Wraiths before the Men could even see them. Only, they HAD seen them. When the last Orc Wraith had ran into their sight, screaming about the Wraithslayer, and his terrible, terrible blade, that is. And then Naruto had beheaded it with said katana. Naruto wasn't impressed, and he knew Sauron was merely testing both him and the Men of Minas Tirith.

"Just call me Naruto, Master Wizard. And I would hardly call myself lost. I am in Hobbiton, Shire. I am merely looking for a door. An old man told me I would know it when I see it, but so far I'm beginning to think he was seeing something else," he replied, a smile on his face.

Gandalf chuckled.

"Come. You are almost there, and I do believe your legs deserve a rest. At your speeds, I am surprised they've not yet been shorn off by the mere force of your steps." Naruto blinked, unaware Gandalf knew of his speeds.

"So am I. Very well, Master Wizard. I shall accompany you to our destination." With that, Naruto climbed into the back of the cart, and they were off.

* * *

><p>Naruto was hiding above the door of the house. He was waiting for Thorin to arrive, which was when he would follow him in.<p>

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, the stout Dwarf walked into the Hobbit Hole of Bilbo Baggins. When the door shut, Naruto dropped to the ground, and knocked four times.

"I am not letting anymore Dwarves in," came a voice from inside as the door opened.

Naruto chuckled.

"Do I resemble those stout fellows to you, Master Baggins," he asked, a smile on his face as he looked at the diminutive man.

The Hobbit blushed and stepped aside. Naruto stepped inside, and stood at his full height, and removed his traveling cloak. The Dwarves were a rambunctious bunch, if the singing and noise in the other rooms was any indication.

"Where may I put this, Master Baggins," he asked, looking down to the diminutive man.

"Uh, right... Right over here... Who, exactly, are you," Bilbo asked, pointing to a coat rack.

Naruto grinned, and placed his coat on the top rung.

"Naruto Wraithslayer, at your service, Master Hobbit," Naruto said. The blank face of the Hobbit told Naruto he didn't know him.

"I live on the edge of Mordor, a very bad and evil place. I was the reason for the Black Gate Exodus, when I slew a Ringwraith, and fought and wounded the Dark Lord Sauron himself. I was responsible for the Massacre of Minas Tirith, when twenty of Sauron's most powerful soldiers under his Nazgûl, the Wraiths, died by my blade. I fought a Graug in fisticuffs, and I won," Naruto said.

The clamoring in the other rooms had stopped as soon as he said his name.

A dozen Dwarves were staring at him, hope shining in their eyes.

"And by the season's end, I hope to add Slayer of Smaug the Dragon and Friend of the Lonely Mountain Dwarves to my ever growing list of titles," he said, smiling at the Dwarves.

Thorin spoke up first.

"Welcome, Master Wraithslayer, to our company. I am Thorin Oakenshield. To my left is Gloin, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Ori, and Nori. To my right are Balin and Dwalin. We are the Dwarves of Erebor," he said. The door behind them opened, and closed again.

"And the Hobbit beside me is Bilbo Baggins. Our resident thief," came the voice of Gandalf.

Silence reigned.

"Wait. Our WHAT," Bilbo asked.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he heard yet another Dwarf suggest going through the front door and bashing the dragon's stone-hard skull in.<p>

"Master Gloin, that idea is as smart as running into Barad-Dur in the nude, shouting your intent to sodomize Sauron. He does not appreciate me doing it, and I'm fairly certain a Dwarf doing so would terrify him into killing you with lots and lots of fire."

"The Dark Lord is a mere fragment of his old self! I can take him," Gloin shouted, banging his axe on the table.

"No. Neither I, nor even Master Gandalf, cannot stand before Sauron as he is NOW, let alone when he is strong enough to maintain a physical form for longer than ten minutes. If we were to work together, we could win, but our chances grow slimmer with ever second," Naruto said.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Master Wraithslayer," Thorin asked.

Naruto looked at the map.

"Does Erebor have a back door, perchance? We could use it, and send the Hobbit down to lure the dragon out, and possibly find out a weakness."

Gandalf spoke up suddenly.

"Then we have a course of action. We'll travel through the Mirkwood. This means we must travel to Rivendell, where we will restock our supplies before moving on, through the Misty Mountains, and then through the Mirkwood to Erebor," the old wizard said.

Naruto's eyes marginally narrowed.

"The road will be treacherous. If you have a weapon, keep it handy. I've heard the sounds of Moria Orcs on the way here, and I have no doubt there will be Orcs in the Mountains," he said. Gandalf pulled an object from his robes, and handed it to Thorin.

"This reminded me. This item, I do believe it is yours, Thorin, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór," he said.

Thorin unwrapped the object from it's cloth bundle, and a held up a key.

They key to the back door of Erebor.

"We will leave at first light, then," Naruto said.

He and the Dwarves went to sit in the living room, as Gandalf was pulled aside by Bilbo. Hushed conversations ensued, but Naruto could hear them quite well.

"I'm not a burglar," Bilbo said.

"You are now. It is up to you to decide your skill at it, but you are needed for this quest," Gandalf replied.

Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned back next to the fire place.

His thoughts went to Linhir, and to Gwendolyn. The five nights they had spent together had been filled with passion. Much to her mother's disproval, of course, but she understood.

She told them that she'd been the same way when Gwendolyn's father, Gawon, had said he was going to visit his relatives in Mirkwood. He'd never returned, but Celeste never regretted it. She also told Naruto to keep a watch out for him, and to warn him of the lashing he was going to get when he returned.

Naruto was about to doze off when his ears were assaulted by a new sound, one he'd not heard in a while. Since the Dwarven Choir had visited the inn when he was first there, in fact.

Singing Dwarves.

They were humming a slow, deep tune in unison. Some were tapping a beat on the wooden chest in the corner.

Thorin opened his mouth, and began to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold...To dungeons deep and caverns old..." The other Dwarves began to join in, and Naruto heard Gandalf join too. Even he had joined in, adding his own, unique bass-y tone to the song.

"We must away.. Ere break of day... To find our long-forgotten gold... The pines were roaring on the height... The winds were moaning in the night... The fire was red, it flaming spread... The trees like torches blazed with light..."

Silence ruled the house, and Naruto felt himself dozing off again.

'Sleep well, my darling,' he thought as he fell asleep, trying to ignore the images of fire and death he believed the quest would become if Smaug lived.

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

Way shorter, I know, but I think you'll enjoy what I'm planning next chapter.

I'll occasionally reference the four years that are missing, too. That's the time skip since before the Hobbit, and I needed some way to be able to flex how I change Sauron, and Naruto.

Before any bitches about Mito not doing so, I think it had something to do with her status are the Shodaime Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. She wasn't as young as Naruto or Kushina when she sealed Kurama into herself, and she probably died of chakra poisoning. Kushina would have had the same problem, because she was like 10 when the Kyūbi was transferred to her. Only, she died at 19, because of Obito ripping Kurama from her, and then jumping in front of his claw. Naruto's coils had time to adjust to the chakra in his body, being not even an hour old at the time of the sealing.

So Naruto is also essentially the Nidaime Kyuubi. He has Nine Tails worth of chakra, and has a secret I'm saving up for later, and is a Bijū in human form. This is to make things more even when Sauron is awake again. Also, Kurama is sleeping. He may miss the entire book, or just up till Smaug is introduced.

VINNA IS SIGNING OFF!


	4. Chapter 4

What trickery is this?

Chapter Four? This long after chapter TWO?

PREPOSTEROUS!

Welcome to Chapter Four.

Also, to the person who pointed to me that Elrond was also half-Elven... I looked into WHY he was Immortal. It's because of his parents, who were half-Elven as well. They can choose their fate, to be immortal, or to die. Thank you for saving me from doing something like making Gwen into a Bijū like Naruto...

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Naruto were riding at the back of the company, both on horseback.<p>

"Is Sauron truly rising again," he asked in a hushed tone. Naruto nodded solemnly, before whispering to the old man.

"He has yet to achieve a fraction of his strength and I have robbed him of a Ringwraith, but he is still strong. He has went back to his slumber since we last fought, but he was far closer to rising than the Valar liked."

Gandalf frowned, and filed the information away for later.

"You have been in contact with them?"

Naruto snorted, and nodded his head.

"They're the reason I even got Sauron's Eye in the first place. Tossed me into Mordor, and I woke up in a stronghold of Uruk-hai. Killed them all, and Sauron sent his Nazgûl after me. I threw a boulder at his tower, but it was destroyed like an ant being crushed by an ent."

"So they cannot interfere either," the old wizard said, his tone disappointed.

"They did anyways. I wouldn't have been pulled here and thrown to Mordor otherwise."

Silence reigned until a sudden voice cried out to them.

"WAIT," yelled a voice.

Naruto and the company looked back, and saw Bilbo running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Being three feet tall must horrible, Naruto mused.

"Glad you could join us, Master Thief," came the snarky voice of Thorin, sarcasm laced in his tone. Bilbo ignored him, in favor of handing the contract he was holding off to Balin.

The Hobbit and Gandalf spoke for a while, while Bilbo signed a rather lengthy contract, before Bilbo got onto a pony, and the journey continued.

"So how long do we have," Gandalf asked, looking at Naruto,

"Until Sauron fully awakens? A decade, if we're lucky and I can pose a threat that forces him into a corner. He still has his Wraith army hiding in Barad-Dur. They were created to combat me, as they couldn't be killed by anything other than Wraithfire, which my sword was enchanted with on accident during my tenure at the Black Gate. But if we are unlucky, and he manages to find a way to get rid of me, we have less than five years, maybe two." Gandalf scowled at the information.

"Wraithfire is a Necromantic spell. Why would your sword be enchanted with it?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, debating whether or not to tell the Wizard.

He decided he should.

"I wasn't born here, Master Wizard. I am, quite literally, an alien. When I was born, my world's Death God sealed into me a being of Chaos, a fragment of the power of Morgoth, whom was sealed away eternally in the Void. But his power escaped, and reached into my world as Chaos itself. A massive beast with ten tails. The world would quake when it stretched. It's very breath caused windstorms and hurricanes, and the quietest whisper from this monster could shear mountains half it's size from the rock they sat on. But one day, it gained a level of sentience, and it's power found a woman. A mate, if you will.

"The Great Calamity fathered two children by this woman, before she died hiding them away from his terrible sight. Twins. Hagoromo and Hamura. They grew up and sealed their father, the mad power of Morgoth, into Hagoromo. He went into his mind, and split the power into nine beings. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. He died after freeing them. But my people were warriors, blood-thirsty savages that only saw power and wealth. They saw the Bijū, and they sought to make them into weapons. One man nearly succeeded, had I not had Kamui, a teleportation technique, used on me as I used one of my own.

"But my birth happened on the eve of the worst massacre in history. I was born into a blood-stained world, surrounded by death, and then my people's Death God touched me when I wasn't even an hour old. I grew up with Death's power holding back Morgoth's, and recently, Death's power failed. The mark it left on me was hit with Wraithfire, and melted. I merged with the strongest fragment of Morgoth, named Kurama. Death's power needed a new home because it could no longer return to it's master. So it went into my blade, where it will remain until I either find a way home or die."

"Then you were sent here for a purpose," Gandalf said, conviction evident in his voice.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm convinced it's half to save your people, and half for my reward for saving mine. How else would I find a woman like Gwendolyn?"

Gandalf smiled, and he and his horse trotted ahead, before Naruto's smile melted into a frown.

His nose twitched as a smell he'd not smelled in a week reached him.

'Orcs,' he thought.

He put his hand near his sword and nudged his horse ahead of the group. Each and every Dwarf got the message, and tensed up, and became more alert.

They would not go quietly into the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed his luck as his horse suddenly crumpled beneath him, a Morgul arrow shaft sticking from it's once proud breast bone. Gandalf had been driven off by Thorin, who was too proud for his own good.<p>

He cracked his knuckles and growled. The sound was impossibly loud for a human throat to make, and it sounded more animalistic than human.

A Morgul arrow whizzed by his head, and Naruto charged towards it's shooter as another horse fell behind him. The Orc died in shock as a clawed hand ripped through the exposed skin of it's neck, and punched through his neck bone.

They were almost to the Last Bridge when the blasted Orcs attacked them. Naruto could see the bridge.

"GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE, YOU FOOLS," he yelled to the Dwarves, and Hobbit. as he drew his katana as a shadowy figure darted into the open.

The blue-white blade erupted into a blue-white fire that made the Wraith scream it's horrible screech, startling the horses into bolting across the bridge in a furious stampede.

Naruto's first slash was evaded, as was his second and third. He stabbed at the Wraith, only for his body to be stabbed by the Wraith's own sword. A wicked smile struck the shadow's face.

But the Morgul blade suddenly began to dissolve. Naruto's very body became acidic, and he capitalized on the shock of the ghost, and killed it with a slice of his sword.

The Wraithfire enveloping the blade ignited the Wraith, causing it to be reduced to nothing. A second Wraith vanished from behind Naruto.

Naruto grimaced as the chakra that made up his body tried to purge the Morgul poison, and the man lurched.

Black vomit splattered on the ground, as Naruto suddenly heaved the poison up. Small bits of the metal were also ejected as Naruto retched.

"Gods, I hate that," he said as he stood up. He inhaled once, and then seemed to vanish in a burst of speed.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the company had rejoined one another in the Trollshaws. He heard Bilbo speaking with three trolls on how to best cook a 'burahobbit' and thirteen Dwarves.<p>

He sighed and prepared to intervene, when he noticed the sky break into dawn, and grinned as he heard Gandalf shout at the top of a rock that was blocking the sun.

The old wizard raised his staff and smashed the rock under him, splitting it in half and exposing the trolls to sunlight. They became stone, and died.

Naruto stood up, and moved to free the Dwarves.

"You survived," Thorin said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Of course. It was merely a single Wraith and a poor Orc archer," Naruto replied, grinning.

"Come on. Trolls of this kind could not have travelled this far in the the day. There must be a cave nearby," he said as he cut the last Dwarf free, before he began to look for the tracks.

Suddenly, he began walking off, the Company following him, idly wanting to know what a troll would take on a raid.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the company stood in front of the trolls' cave. The stench of troll made Naruto and many of the Dwarves gag and dry heave. Littered at the bottom of it were gold pieces, and jewelry, and chests filled with gold.<p>

He immediately pulled out a storage seal and began to seal the gold up.

"Grab what you can. After a good scrubbing, these things will be worth something," the ninja said as he sealed the last chest up.

"When we get to Erebor, I will deposit the gold inside this Seal to your coffers," he said to Thorin, who was looking at him odd.

"Gandalf! Look at this," Thorin shouted. Naruto turned, and saw the King handing Gandalf a blade.

"These were not forged by trolls," the Dwarven King said, as he examined the blade he held.

"Nor were they forged by the smiths of Man. They are Elvish. You cannot ask for a finer blade.," the old man said, giving Thorin a pointed glare, when the Dwarf made to discard the blade. Thorin looked disgusted, and Naruto sighed.

"Why do I feel like this will be the cause of a headache," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside the cave as Gandalf exited, and handed Bilbo a weapon.<p>

"I can't take this," Bilbo whispered.

"Yes you can, Bilbo Baggins! You may have no skill with the blade, and I hope you never are forced to use it, but you WILL take this blade," the Wizard whispered fiercely to the Hobbit.

Naruto spoke up from behind Gandalf.

"Strength with the blade does not come from skill. It comes with experience, and the knowledge of when to take a life, and when to spare one. I will teach you the basics of it, and you will become strong enough to defend your friends, your family," he said as he clapped the Hobbit on the shoulder.

A rustle in the branches nearby tore the attention of the Company to the noise.

"Something's coming," Thorin shouted as he drew his axe and new sword and charged the noise.

A sled with rabbits shot over the Company and stopped dead.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! We have a problem," shouted the man on the sled.

"Radaghast the Brown! What ails you so," Gandalf said, pulling the man aside.

"The Greenwood is sick. Nothing grows now, or not anything good, anyways. And then, there are the webs," Radagast said.

"Webs?"

"Spiders. Large ones, not seen in an age. They came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf frowned, and listened to his cousin as he spoke of a Necromancer.

"A Necromancer? Are you sure," Gandalf asked.

Radagast pulled a blade wrapped in cloth from his side.

"This blade is not of the world of the living," he hissed. Indeed, the blade reeked of death and a dark aura surrounded it.

Above them, Naruto frowned.

A sudden sound tore through the woods.

"What was that? Was that a wolf," Bilbo asked.

"No. That was no wolf," Kili said, as he turned and fired an arrow.

A Warg fell from the rocks, the arrow jutting from it's left eye.

A second Warg growled and leapt at Thorin, who dodged to the right, and stabbed it from behind.

"A scouting pair. There are Orcs nearby," Gandalf said as the trio rejoined the Company.

"Run. I will distract them," Radagast said.

"Are you mad?! Those are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf hissed. Radagast grinned.

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits," he whispered, grinning as he got on his sled.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gandalf looked out as Radagast led the Wargs and their riders in circles.<p>

"Move," the Wizard said. The Company darted out from behind the rock cropping, to another.

This repeated until an Orc jumped atop the rock they hid under.

"Kili," Thorin whispered, and Kili nodded. He drew an arrow, and nocked it, before stepping out and shooting the Orc in the chest.

The Warg fell under the Orc's weight as an arrow hit it's breast, and the Company fell upon it with their blades.

However, the death throes of the Warg attracted the others, and Naruto swore.

"Run," he said, as he raised his hands above his head. A blood red Rasengan formed in them, before it expanded to a monstrous size. Naruto forced the sphere to flatten, and he threw it.

The attack cut through half of the Orc riders, and exploded. The other half forced Naruto back, and the Company fell back.

"We're surrounded!"

"Where's Gandalf!?"

"He's abandoned us!"

Naruto growled as he saw the Orcs closing in before he raised a single foot. His body began to glow a deep red, and he stomped on the ground.

A large fissure formed between the Orcs and the Company, and Naruto roared. His chakra erupted from his mouth in a shockwave, throwing the Orcs and Wargs back several feet.

"In here, you fools," Gandalf suddenly yelled, his head poking up from behind a rock.

"GO," Naruto yelled, as he grabbed the nearest Dwarf to him, Kili, and ran towards the hole.

The Company fell into it, one by one, and waited. The Orcs looked into their hole, but were distracted by a sudden horn.

Arrows hit the Orcs, and one of them fell into the hole.

Naruto pulled the arrow from it's neck, and stared at the head.

"Elves," growled Thorin.

* * *

><p>Thorin stared at Rivendell with disgust in his eyes.<p>

"This was your intention all along wasn't it? To have us consort with Elves," he yelled at Gandalf.

"They have something we need, and we cannot go for long without food and supplies," Gandalf replied.

Naruto was extremely nervous. He'd not met the Elves of Rivendell before, and was traveling with Dwarves, and a Hobbit, and a Wizard.

And there of them were wielding Elven Blades. Thorin was also angry with Gandalf, again, for making him come to an Elven city.

"What sort of drinks do these Elves have," one of the many Dwarves asked as they cam out of a cave and looked into the valley that Rivendell was in.

"Wines, mostly. Nothing to your tastes, Master Dwarf. The few non-wines Elves have are water and tonics," Naruto said. Gandalf nodded.

"Unlike your kin, they are rather stiff, often preferring propriety over enjoyment. However, they are not ones to be late to a party," the Wizard said. The Dwarves seemed to sulk after that, except for Thorin.

The disappointment and distaste for Elves was clear in his eyes, but he stood proud, with his blade on his back shining in the light.

"Do not be disheartened, my brothers! We are returning home, where our finest ales have only aged to perfection," he said, looking back at the other Dwarves in his company.

'Twelve Dwarven Warriors, a Hobbit Burglar, a Human Wizard, and me. Oh yeah, this is a story to tell,' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the Company was waylaid by Elves on horseback.

"What business do you have in Rivendell, strangers," one of the Elves spoke.

Gandalf spoke up, "We come seeking the council of Elrond on our quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain of Erebor from Smaug the Terrible."

There was a lull in conversation as one of the gate guards fetched Elrond.

Finally, the gates opened, and a pair of Elves stepped out.

Gandalf greeted him, but Naruto immediately noted the differences between the man and the Elf beside him.

Human ears with points. Beautiful and aristocratic features. Human facial shape. Taller than Gandalf, by a few inches, but the Elf next to him stood at almost 7 feet tall.

"Peredhil," Naruto whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

Elrond's eyes shot up to his, and one dark eyebrow raised.

"You're the second Peredhil I've met. I know the differences between your kin and your subjects," he said. Elrond smiled.

"Another like I and my wife and children exist," he asked. Naruto grinned, and nodded.

Gandalf smiled, knowing who Naruto meant as he recalled the similarities between the two people in question.

"My bride to be, Gwendolyn, daughter of Gawon Stormbow, a Vanyar of the Mirkwood," the ninja said.

Elrond smiled more, and extended an arm to Naruto.

"Then I know why you were shocked. They have strict laws concerning Peredhil born of their kind, and you are a stranger here. Who are you," Elrond asked.

"Naruto Wraithslayer, Master Elrond," Naruto said.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Master Wraithslayer," the Half-Elf Lord said, holding his arms out to his sides, as if showcasing his city.

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

Naruto has met another Peredhil, and the Company is off!

The Rivendell scene was harder to write, because Naruto is hiding his power as best he can. The Kyuubi is part of Morgoth, and Sauron is Awake enough to hold a body for ten minutes. Then he made an army that set him to sleep for four years, and now he's Awake again, in Dol Guldur.

Next Chapter!

A surprising appearance! New powers! Gawon's fate is found out! Zombies, Wraiths, Ghosts!

See, I was totally in canon when I made Sauron a necromancer.

Also, imagine how the ghosts look in the films and in Shadow of Mordor.

That is how Naruto's Wraithblade's fire looks. The Nazgûl's Wraithfire is a deep crimson and black. This spell attacks the soul instead of the body, which is why the Shiki Fuuin melted.

REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!


	5. Chapter 5

OVER 10K WORDS!(1/1/15: 15k will be broken this chapter.)

I should breach 20k before chapter ten. Then people will flock more to it :3

The Balrog line grabs the attention, doesn't it?

And also.

You guys are just full of ideas.

Seriously. Naruto can't use elemental jutsu, but I can do something new.

Like his Chakra Chain, which he learned/gained when he and Kushina fought Kurama. He can make nine of them, but isn't too good with them. Not like his mother.

But anyways. You'll like how I make Naruto fight Smaug. You have NO idea how I'm going to do it ^.^

* * *

><p>Naruto stood next to Thorin as Elrond and Gandalf conversed over a map in a cave where the moon was shining on a pedestal.<p>

"I am not about to condone a quest as foolish as this. Twelve dwarves, only one of which is a warrior, a hobbit burglar, an old wizard, and a mercenary that lives in Mordor cannot hope to defeat Smaug the Terrible."

"Nor are we asking you to. We merely need your help finding out about anything hidden on this particular map," Gandalf said, a frown miring his face. He handed Elrond a map, and Naruto noticed Thorin tense.

He grabbed the king's shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You must not act rashly. Elrond can decipher the hidden things on your map than your kin can. Whilst you and yours may know the underground and mountains better than anyone else, the elves are masters of the land and skies. Stay a while after we are finished here. I will get Elrond and Gandalf, and we will all have a much needed talk," Naruto said. The dwarf wrenched his shoulder free and sneered, but nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as his body churned under his skin, and his chakra began to burn him.<p>

He took a step forward, only to end up eating the stone wall of the room he was staying in.

Naruto blinked, and turned and took another step. His vision blackened for less than a nanosecond, and he was five feet away from his last position.

"Well, this is new."

He sat down, and began to meditate. Almost immediately, he felt his chakra calm, and respond to his will once more.

'So I can teleport. What about my Kage Bunshin,' Naruto asked himself. He pulled half his chakra from his body and made it into a body of it's own.

When he opened his eyes, a perfect copy of him was there. Only, it was inanimate. The copy would not respond to any of his tests.

Naruto sighed, and reabsorbed his chakra. A fist hammered on his door three times,

"Naruto? You've been summoned by Lord Elrond," came the voice of Thorin. Naruto Gandalf had sat him down last night and managed to convince him to not despise all Elven-kind for the actions of one.

So, needless to say, Thorin's rather impressive hatred of elves had been diverted towards one target: Thranduil. Elrond was fine with this, as he knew he would react similar if such a situation were to happen to him. Gandalf had not been pleased he was still broiling with hatred, but he WAS pleased that it was directed at something other than everything related to elves.

Naruto had been happy, as Thorin had previously not been enjoying the merriment the Elves had been engaging in, as they celebrated something.

He stood up, and left his room.

* * *

><p>Elrond and Gandalf looked at one another as Naruto stepped into the room.<p>

"You called for me, Lord Elrond, Master Gandalf," he said as he approached them.

"Naruto, would tell us of your more recent times in Mordor," Gandalf said. Naruto sighed and looked at them.

"His Eye is lidded, but He can still Gaze from it. He Watches me, and I cannot escape His Sight so long as I am in His home. The Lord exerts full dominion over His Lands already, and I fear He is at Dol Guldur. His forces have been on our heels, and we have been fortunate enough to be that much faster than they are."

"Then the dark lord is awake," Elrond asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet. He is waking, but slowly. Were it not for my interference, he would have been far stronger today than he is. He does not wish to rouse suspicion, but he is both shrewd and cunning. In exchange for four years worth of power, he has nullified every kill I and anyone else has made within Mordor. An army of Wraiths, numbering in the thousands."

Elrond and Gandalf looked troubled at this.

"Then we are fortunate to have you here. Lady Galadriel and Lord Saruman are here also. If you could, tell Amon to summon them," Elrond said. Gandalf looked shocked at this.

"There is no need for that, Lord Elrond. We are here," came a new voice.

Naruto turned, and saw a Wizard in all white and an Elven Lady behind him. Behind Naruto, Gandalf stood straighter, and began to comb his beard with his fingers. His three friends were smiling at him, but Gandalf was only managing an embarrassed smile towards the Lady.

"Greetings, Naruto Wraithslayer, wielder of the Faerdagnir. I am Saruman the White, and the Lady is Lady Galadriel of Lorien," Saruman said. Naruto bowed his head.

"Greetings, Master Wizard, Lady of Lorien."

"Good! Now that you all know who one another is, I would like for Naruto to begin his recount of his time in-"

Gandalf would have continued, had a shadow not overtaken the tower. A cold laughter filled the room, and Naruto groaned as he recognized the voice.

"There is no hope for you pesky immortals. You cannot hope to match my power, even as I am now," the voice said. A small orb of fire appeared in the center of the room, appearing as an eye.

"Sauron. You are Awake, then," Naruto said. His voice was hard, and his hand was on the hilt of his blade.

"Oh put your hand down, Heir of Morgoth. I'm not a spirit, and I currently have no physical form for you to cut. Your blade is useless. You will not succeed in your quest."

Gandalf and Saruman stood up as one, staffs glowing dimly at the tip.

"We WILL succeed, Dark Lord, because we are the Light! You were banished once before, and we will banish you once again! Forever, just like your Master," Gandalf said.

"Without your Ring of Power, you will not be able to gain dominion over the lands of Men and Elves," Saruman added.

"Yes. Three Wizards, a few hundred Elves, and MAYBE a thousand men. The forces of Darkness are on my side, numbering in the hundred thousands, and I have something equals you, Heir of Morgoth!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as the eyes of his companions turned to him.

"Oh yeah? And what is that," he asked, his jaws clenched shut.

"I have your memories. BASK IN THE FUTILITY OF YOUR TASK!"

The Eye vanished, and everyone stared at Naruto.

"You are not of this world," Galadriel said as she stared into Naruto's mind. The Shinobi directed her to the most important parts of his memories willingly.

"True... But with Sauron in possession of a copy of my memories, that is almost irrelevant. I have many powerful enemies and friends, and Sauron can recreate them to serve him with his power," Naruto said.

"We need to leave now. You said we have only a few weeks to get to Erebor before the door would not open again until next year," Gandalf said.

The others nodded.

"Very well then. We will depart," Saruman said. Naruto and Gandalf nodded, and left.

Naruto was frowning deeply.

His life had just gotten MUCH harder.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the base of a mountain, behind the Company, as they began to walk the most obvious path up the mountain.<p>

Half way up, a storm began to rage, waylaying them in their path.

"Into this cave," Gandalf shouted from a few feet in front of the Company, and the Company obeyed.

A bolt of lightning hit the cliff face, shaking it. Kili stumbled, and screamed as he fell, and Fili immediately grabbed him. The weight was too much, however, and the second Dwarf began to fall as well...

...Until Bilbo grabbed Fili, and Dwalin grabbed Bilbo. Bofur and Bifur pulled on Dwalin, and Naruto made his way to pull Bifur ahead.

Kili and Fili were pulled up, and the group advanced more. Then Bilbo's foot slipped out from under him on the loose edge of the path, and he fell. A stout arm quickly grabbed his, and Naruto inwardly smiled when he saw the arm belonged to Thorin.

The Dwarven King of Erebor pulled the Hobbit up, and the Company finally joined Gandalf in the cave.

* * *

><p>"Why are you even here? You are not a burglar, or even a warrior! You've done naught but complain this entire trip of how much you miss your filthy hole in your quaint little village," Thorin shouted at Bilbo, who flinched, but stood resolute all the same.<p>

"Yes, I miss my home. And if some overgrown, fire breathing lizard took it from me, I'd be angry, and lost, and even more so if my only hope was a king who was too scared to risk his men to help my people. But that's why I'm still here. Because you guys don't have a home, and you miss it something fierce. Enough to throw together a ragtag group of Dwarves to reclaim it, even though nobody else is helping you. I'm still here, and not in my home because I want to help you get your home back," Bilbo said.

Naruto and Gandalf smiled at the entrance of the cave as Thorin growled and laid down in his sleeping roll.

"Have you ever tried Old Toby, Naruto? It is quite good for the nerves," Gandalf said, as he wiped his pipe off on his beard and offered it to him.

Naruto eyed the pipe warily as he took it, and inhaled the burning pipe-weed.

His body almost instantly relaxed, and he sighed in contentment as he passed Gandalf his pipe back. The shinobi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as smoke exited from his nose.

Gandalf chuckled and wiped the pipe off again and took a drag of it.

'First timers,' he thought with an amused chuckle, as Naruto was knocked out by the strong pipe-weed.

* * *

><p>Eight pairs of eyes opened in unison, and looked at one another.<p>

**"He needs our power,"** said the first pair. The other eyes moved up and down and up again, a nod.

The floor below opened into a portal to Naruto's body, and the eight eyes poured their power through it and into Naruto.

"Rise, Naruto Wraithslayer, Son of Melkor, heir of Morgoth," a voice said from the darkness. A single red eye opened, revealing the ultimate Doujutsu.

The Rinne Sharingan.

The Eye of the Ten Tailed Demon Wolf.

* * *

><p>And cut.!<p>

Yes, I gave Sauron the Mangekyou. He cannot get the Rinne Sharingan, as Naruto is the only way he could, because it needs a Mangekyou and a Rinnegan, which needs a Mangekyou in an Uzumaki's body. However, I'm bringing another Naruto character over, and then Naruto will get the biggest upgrade ever.

It'll be okay. Because next we see the One Ring, and the first actual zombies.

They're Necromancer-type zombies, by the way. The Dead and the Revived and Controlled Kind.

Edit 1/1/15: So. The next update will break the 20k barrier :) I am on a roll!


	6. Chapter 6

Well. I messed up. THIS chapter will break 15k. The NEXT will break 20k. Or this one. Depends on the length...

Sorry for the mix up.

(Still not mine.)

Much thanks to: Lord Kyuubi Yoko, windstorm16, el mano, Yinko, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, and Super Vegito 2. You folks have helped me develop a few ideas, and SV2 and LKY have offered to help the story along the ways they can. As a sign of respect, GO READ THEIR STORIES. SV is actually the writer of the two, but Kyuubi had some good ideas.

* * *

><p>As Naruto slept, there was a rumbling below the Company.<p>

The floor cracked, and Thorin jerked awake.

"WAKE," he shouted as he stood and gathered his weapons. The rest of the Company, bar Naruto, woke up and did the same. The floor fell open, and Naruto's limp body was the first to slide down the tunnel.

The Company fell into a cage, and were quick to recover, only to be waylaid by goblins. The creatures grabbed the Dwarves, disregarding Naruto and Bilbo, as they couldn't smell the latter and the former was thought dead.

Bilbo stood up, and looked around him. His searching eyes spotted Naruto lying on the cage's floor, and he darted over to the mercenary.

"Wake up," he said as he smacked Naruto's cheek. When the man failed to recover, Bilbo grabbed him and began to drag him away, towards the safety of some shadowed barrels.

A goblin stood up from behind them, and the duo froze when they locked eyes. The goblin screamed, and rushed Bilbo, who dropped Naruto and drew his blade, and thrust it into the goblin's chest. The goblin died, but it fell on Bilbo, who had sheathed his blade and grabbed Naruto, and drug them down into the caverns below.

They were smashed against the rocky walls, and Bilbo was saved from death by hitting a few soft and large moss patches, and grabbing them as best he could to slow his descent.

He landed, and bashed his head against the unforgiving stone floor of the underground ravine.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his mindscape. There was a pair of presences inside it that didn't belong.<p>

He followed his sense to the duo, and blinked at what he saw.

Sauron had managed to get into his head, and was fighting a massive man with a single eye in his forehead, but two others in the normal spot. The cyclops was dressed in black armor, but he stood at twenty feet tall, while Sauron had grown to fifteen feet tall. The taller giant was wielding a massive warhammer that he swung around with ease.

Sauron was essentially just made bigger, and was avidly dodging the war hammer, which was cratering the ground and causing lightning to strike with every miss.

Naruto growled, and his body began to glow as nine chains with kunai attached to the ends began to spin around him. His katana was held in his hands as he rushed at Sauron, roaring at him.

The taller man must have found the sight amusing, because his shoulders were shaking. A six foot something man attacking a man that has a nine foot height advantage.

However, the sword cut through Sauron's Achilles Tendon, and the nine chains stabbed the other, bringing the dark lord down mercilessly to the ground.

The other being slammed his massive hammer into Sauron's head, crushing it and sealing the wound off with a lightning blast.

Naruto pointed his blade at the now openly laughing giant.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Why was Sauron in my head," he said.

"I have always been here, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. From the very day of your birth, to the day you arrived. I am Melkor, named Morgoth by Fëanor. I am The Lord of the Dark and the Elder King. Your kin called me Juubi, and I am your ancestor," Melkor said.

* * *

><p>Sauron stood on his tower, a scowl on his face.<p>

"So begins a fight. Three Titans against one another," he muttered. He raised his right hand, and a golden ring appeared in it.

"A gift, for our little friend from another world," Sauron said, as he looked to his left. A stone casket had been brought into his throne room.

"I call forth Túrin Turambar, named Mormegil. Come from Beyond, and serve me," Sauron commanded. A whitish-blue fire enveloped the casket, and the lid exploded.

The shadows of the throne room formed a shield around Sauron, who looked amused.

He beheld the man laying in the casket as he stood. Aged brown hair streaked with white hung over equally brown eyes, which were dull and glassy. Rotten flesh was covered by simple worn leather clothes under ancient and rusted armor. A hand grasped a black sword as the other lifted the man from his resting place.

"How may I serve, Lord Sauron," the dull voice of the undead man asked.

Sauron handed the Ring to Túrin.

"Deliver this to Naruto Uzumaki. Do not, however, simply give it to him. Fight him, and allow him to wield it should he win," Sauron said, projecting an image of Naruto to Túrin. The undead soldier nodded, and stood up to leave.

"And do try to kill him. His death will be beneficial," Sauron said, as he vanished into a condensed shadow, and left.

In his hands, he held a helm with a dragon atop it. Sauron grinned as he put it on, feeling the power rush through him.

* * *

><p>Melkor stared into a silvery substance in a bowl, and frowned when the liquid fogged.<p>

He could not see the fate of his heir, which was disconcerting to say the least.

Behind him, a grumbling made itself known to the giant man.

He turned, and peered into the cage he sat in front of.

Red eyes stared into red eyes, before one pair widened and the other pair glinted in victory.

"Victory is mine," Morgoth said as he gripped the massive fox's nose, and pulled.

A sharp pain in his left arm made itself know, and the giant blinked as the fox grinned and bit the arm of the man off.

**"You are powerless here, Morgoth. The kit has already taken my power for his own, and my power will never stop regenerating. Meaning he will never stop growing stronger,"** Kyuubi said, grin spreading further over his face.

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

I like the new direction. Big thanks to Super Vegito 2 for the ideas of giving these new things to the characters.

The Ring Naruto is being offered is one of the unnamed Lesser Rings. I chose it, because it allows me to customize the powers of it easily :)

R&R?


End file.
